User talk:HopeHime4
=2009= Hi Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Will Vandom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:21, 4 April 2009 Meta-Z New Pictures!!! New Look Nice Wiki you got here, Hope-chan! The article regarding Oracle needed some cleanup though. I think I can't touch the articles for that since they're straight from Wikipedia, but seeing as there are more than one Oracle in the Comic plus the one in the TV Show, we should give them each their articles. Well, that's just my idea though. I know it's still in your hands to give it a shot or not. :) Herald of meridian 03:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE: The Oracle Article The Oracle disambig article is better. :) That way, we can redirect people from the TV Show's Oracle and the four Oracles of the comic (N'ghala, Himerish, Endarno and Yan Lin). Herald of meridian 01:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures It was an interesting show for me, and I liked it accordingly. I was wondering if this wiki is based on the anime or the comic. You see, most of the pictures are those from the comics and I think the main character photos should be from the anime. Just wondering if I could put those pictures up.--Kylecharmed 22:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I suppose that would work, but most anime wikis have the series picture up, rather than the manga/comic. Anyway, I could create galleries for each episode, containing all the screencaps, but I need the articles created beforehand.--Kylecharmed 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) New stuff coming through! I'll be working on the articles of the Video Game and the Map of the Twelve Portals tomorrow (+8 GMT). If I have the time, I might add in the Transfiguring cards too. ^^ Herald of meridian 14:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Question Why is it bad to have non cannon/fan character information here? especially when it was mentioned that it was a non cannon characters, so no one would get confused. Isn't this wiki about W.I.T.C.H? So why would it be an issue to have things mening fan made characters, as well as Authors who do W.I.T.C.H stories, and all about their stories, and Artists who do W.I.T.C.H art and showing there art? -- Technically, that's because this is a website to house information that only relates to official versions of the series. Separate wikis have been created to house fandom information, such as the case of One Piece. Hikaru Kou 01:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't know how to reply I understand you reason for not wanting it to overlap the things abotu W.I.T.C.H, but I don't think it overlaps anythign with W.I.T.C.H, if anything, I think it adds to it. The TV series is now over, and I don't think anyone knows how long the comics are going to last, so fanfictions as well as fanart are a main source of thigns for W.I.T.C.H now. I found this Wiki page months ago even longer and there was abosutly nothing on it, so I tried to take it over, but honestly I didn't know how to do anything on it, and I still don't. But I planned to get all the information about W.I.T.C.H that I could and add it here, as well as all of the diffrent things that Authors and Artists do. But since I didn't really know how to do anything here, and I couldn't get anyone to help, I just abandoned the place. I understand deleting the Fanart section, really I was hoping it would appear on the front page, but it didn't and after that I could never find it. And I sorta understand your reason for the Will thing, but I thought the particular bit I had would fit considering it was a Love Life thing. My lan as far as Fanart and Authors and such, was to make the fanart section and of course get all of the fanart I could of the W.I.T.C.H girls and other characters from the series, as well as non cannon characters that are used in W.I.T.C.H stories/art. As far as the fanfaction thing goes, I was going to put up things for diffrent Authors so each had there own page, mentione their OCs in there pages, any possible art if possible as well as their stories. Not so much post the stories, but give a small description of them, and maybe give a small bit of detail about each chapter, anythign after that mainly came down to how well everythign else went. But I personally thought it would work out well, as there are a lot of great W.I.T.C.H stories, as well as a lot of likeable fan characters Hey Nothing big, I just wanted to stop by and say Hey! Just Curious Just curious, but you wouldn't happen to write W.I.T.C.H storied do you?--ANGELCOLE 20:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) hello hello hopehime, thanks for the comment in my page, thanks --Liuts 18:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm a bit confused of all of that vecasue I tend to have a few issues getting around through here, and making certain pages Though the Fan page of Cole and Will is a great idea! It's something I hadn't thoguht of for some odd reason. I think at some point I might do that like i've said, I tend to have a few poroblems when tryign to make certain pages--ANGELCOLE 03:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What are rollbacks? o.o Thanks for that gesture. I really appreciate your trust. :) I'm relatively new to Wikia, so I don't have an idea what are rollbacks. ^^;; Could you enlighten me on that? ----Herald of meridian 01:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) W.I.T.C.H. and a 1995-2000 live action series? Okay, there's someone who edited the different sections of WITCH recently. And it seems that he/she's relating this to a live action series that occurred from 1995-2000 with a guy named Gary Tomlin involved. I've made my research and found out that the info isn't all true: Gary Tomlin wasn't involved with a single project between '95 and 2000. And the comic book is created 2001, so it's impossible that there's a show based on the characters of WITCH before that. Just give me the go and I'll rollback these information so that nobody gets confused. Herald of meridian 04:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanx for the edit to the Heart of Zamballa page I created! Let me know if I can edit a specific article, go picture-hunting for a pic or just any other personal request! I'm more than happy to help!DMG0204 17:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Darkmagiciangirl0204 =2010= Episodes Thanx, I'll see what I can do. Is it o.k if I ad quotes as well?DMG0204 06:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry I could't edit the episodes summarys immediatley, but it will be done, rest assured! I know season 2 better, so I'll focus on season 2. Just don't know when, but soon!:) a quick question Hey Hope! First off, i just wanted to say, sweet wiki! I was wondering when I would find something like this. you and the other editors have done a great job: kudos! keep up the good work! Anyways, just a quick question - is it cool if i add some articles that arn't on the wanted list? I was looking around and thought i might add an article on the knights of vengance or shagon sometime in the future. i know i just jumped on the quintessence page withought much mention (I study elemental philosophy, i couldn't resist filling the gap), but i just wanted to make sure before i did it again. Thanks! ~Studentofelements Re: a quick question Awesome! Thanks. Some Characters' Articles are Confusing.... Hey, Lady Hope, I have noticed that some of the characters in WITCH have Comic Book elements and TV Show elements mixed together. I think we should isolate that either by putting them in a different section (like Chronology Show and Chronology Book, etc.) or creating another article dedicated to the alternate version. Oh, and I think we need more articles on the newer characters and stuff. I'll try to contribute some as what I did with The Fast Realm. ----Herald of meridian 14:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New Character Classification System Just a (late) heads-up; I'll be adding new categories to the current character categories page. It will be By Location, which sorts all characters according to where they originate and TV Show-Exclusive Characters which sorts which characters do not appear in the comic book series. In By Location, in the Earth subcategory, characters will be further sorted according to which place on Earth they appeared in. Plus, I added new character articles as stubs. I'm kinda disappointed that the Character List is still relatively untouched so I think I'll segregate all the characters in the Character List. Also, the Wikipedia article on characters in W.I.T.C.H. are updated already to the Ninth Saga. (OMG) ----Herald of meridian 02:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I've managed to segregate almost all of the characters in the List of Characters article into their respective article stubs. Maybe by tomorrow, we can take out the character list and refine the Categories later on. Any more suggestions on categorization? ----Herald of meridian 14:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hi hi there. i was just starting to create articles here again. you might not remember me but am the one who 1st created miranda, khor and embers article. hope we can gather more images. please do edit some of my article's formats. thats all. lets work together :)Warlockfenris 20:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC)warlockfenris here thanks thanks for the edit. please continue editing it. uhm can you add the white queen arkaam to the villain section. i'll try to write more on ari,yua and ludmoore. and try to search some new images. nice working with you. Warlockfenris 17:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the edit. please continue editing it. uhm can you add the white queen arkaam to the villain section. i'll try to write more on ari,yua and ludmoore. and try to search some new images. nice working with you. Warlockfenris 17:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ei i think we need more info about the tv show. i'll try to write more about the comics, but i cannot contribute much on the animated series. i'll gather more images for us. help me with the tv show too. hehe am i being too much? Warlockfenris 18:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) A few questions Yo, Hope! I have a few questions for you: first off, It recently crossed my mind that my some contributions have been rather unorthodox lately (music and creature sections etc.). I know that those are not the most relevant subjects to the wiki, and i wanted to know if this was an issue. My free time has been really sparatic lately, and I've just been trying to fill in what I can in the time I have. I do plan on working on more major articles, but recently I've only had time for the smaller things. If this bothers you and you think I should stop, please let me know. Secondly (a bit odd after the last question), I was wondering if there was a way to edit the W.I.T.C.H. template at the bottom of most pages. I believe that effective networking is hugely important for a sucessful site, and i noticed that the template could use some new links (perhaps some about the white queen and fast relm) and could do without some currently there (like susaan vandom perhaps). I just think that the wiki has started to outgrow its basic navigation (it's a good thing :) ). Thanks! Studentofelements 01:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) hello hope, i made a big mistake while editing the items section, i made an article spikes instead of spike wheels, and i dont know how to change artitles and therefore i cannot link the articles. also i am not familiar yet with the wiki system. please edit that fiasco of mine. i was thinking of doing separate pages for each items because, well the site serves as an encyclopedia for w.i.t.c.h.. please help me with those. and uhm, are mad of me. i noticed lately that you're no longer eiting my articles? if i have done something wrong or something that irritates you please inform so that i won't make any unnecessary actions. Warlockfenris 17:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i know its very improper to post here, anyway norniz is warlocfenris too. i lost my last account :( its been a long time, a lot had happened to w.i.t.c.h. thus more articles. sight i am a graduating student this year and that situation hinders my progress of the articles here. Norniz 12:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks! awesome, thanks! I like the idea of arc templates, although that may leave a gap between he comic story versus the cartoon story, but I'll defenatly play with it and see if i can make it work. Studentofelements 13:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) thank you whew thanks. i want work more these season since i might not be able to contribute much to this site when the school days arrive. but once a week i'll try to write atleast 10 articles improve the prototypes that i have made. i can write summaries but only up to the teach to bewitch arc since like the herald of meridian i am dependent to mooncloud of w.i.t.c.h.-o-holic and here in my country they have stopped publishing the comics. i hope we can develop this wikia with the help of the other w.i.t.c.h. fans out there. :) Warlockfenris 18:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) About a Nerissa edit I probably should have told you about this when I saw it first, which was quite a few months ago. Geez, maybe it was a year ago, but I didn't know about a talk page then. Anyway, I was reading about Nerissa and I saw an offensive edit saying that Nerissa wanted to 'get it on' with the W.I.T.C.H girls. It didn't exactly say that; It was worse and I'd rather not type it word for word. I immeadiately deleted the edit and replaced it with a more...safe-for-kids edit of my own. I hope you don't mind. And I would like to help with your 'W.I.T.C.H-ia' If I could. I don't know much about posting pictures or anything, but I can revise and clean up articles and post new information. Thanks for reading! Orca15 21:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Orca World cup Special Template I actually wrote the world cup special but the template is kinda messed up can you please help me ? Navigation Yo Hope! I've finaly finished the templates for the comics and the TV show. I would like to start placing them all over the wiki if it's cool with you. There are three things I would like to adress first though: First, is there a way to put a show/hide tab on the header of each template so that pages with more than one template won't be streched to rediculous proportions? Second, I have never read the comic series, so my arc 1-9 templates may be a bit off (I completely based them off what I read here). I would appreciate it if you could check them over for any mistakes or missing parts when you have some time. Lastly, is there a page that lists all 259 articles? I don't want to leave any pages out of this navigation reboot so we don't have many articles laking links to or away from it. I look forward to adding the new template system to the wiki - just give me an ok, and I'll start. Thanks for all your help! Studentofelements 13:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Navigation Sweet! Thanks! I should be able to start editing next weekend. also, i did some research on collapsable templates, and for what it is, it's a rediculous amount of work - defenatly something to think about another time. for now, if a page needs more than one template, i'll just stack them up, one under another. And don't worry about the timing - I've been crazy busy too. Thanks again! Studentofelements 13:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) !!! Hi HopeHime4, Someone is deleted too much lines about Will's profile on Will Vandom page. Please look it and edit. (Sorry, my English is not so well.) new wiki skin woah-you're right, the new skin sucks! thanks for the heads up - i made note of my progress on the template overhaul, and will pause until we know what we are dealing with (unless you want me to continue). i will play with the disgusting new skin for a while to get a feel for it. hopefuly, whoever is making the change will realise the error, and let the old skins come back. Thanks for the heads up! Studentofelements 01:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Issues ok, so the default went to new wiki today. please tell me i can always acess monaco through the view option from preferances... the new skin won't let me scroll down to the extent that i can't edit pages. I'm using monaco now, (i can't talk without it), and hopefully, it won't leave. If i monaco leaves, i may not be able to stay, and if thats the case, here is to a good run - at least until i find a fix. on the bright side, the old templates still work, so i shall continue my navigation crusade as soon as i have time to (hopefuly before it is too late). just keeping you updated. Studentofelements 13:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Winx Club Rox Hi HopeHime4, I was wondering could I be a rollback or something on this wiki, I know I haven't made that many edits but I am really good at adding pics and looking up info on the characters. I am really friendly and I see that you don't guys need some help... please reply back!. new wiki monaco isn't quite gone yet (yay) anyways, the new skin has gotten less glitchy for me, so i can stay, and our articles havm't deformed much - the templates still work too. i think we should stay put for the time being: we can always switch later if issues occur. If i get any ideas, i'll post. Studentofelements 22:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Back in action! hey hope! I know I've been gone for awhile, but monaco seems to be back somehow, and the site has stopped crashing my computer. Just wanted to let you know I havn't given up on the template updates yet, and that I will continue them in the weeks to come. talk to you later! Studentofelements 14:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: sorry i've been gone for a while. I do intend to finish what I started, but some unexpected things occured over here, and I'm not sure when I can continue editing... I havn't given up or dumped the site - i will finish, I just don't know when. sorry. Also, I found how to group several templates together! I will do this on pages with multiple templates. The code is something like this (look on edit page to see): }} Hey Hope! Seems that I haven't logged in here for a while... a LOOONG while. o_o Well, I admit that I am busy handling multiple Wikis, but I think W.I.T.C.H. Wiki still needs help. For one, we need favicons and a wordmark; also I think the character articles need some better-looking infoboxes. What do you think? I noticed that you last logged in two days ago, so I assume you're still active, though not much as an editor. :3 [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 14:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I have added a new infobox to a few articles, especially Yua and Yan Lin. You can tell me which stuff I haven't added in the template, and I need some color suggestions to the infobox. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 05:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I hav'nt been on for a while and I've been looking at the episode pages and they are really short. I've started watching the episodes again and I could help those pages. Is there anything you want on the episode pages, like debuts, characters that appeared in the episode, quotes, or anything like that? I can also take screenshots of the episdoes too. Winx Club Rox 14:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll get ot work on them right away. Winx Club Rox 20:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Is it weird for a guy to like w.i.t.c.h.? Btw, I plan on helping a lot with this wiki. I never read the comics, but I really liked the television series. JuniperAlien 17:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continues to function with Wikia's ad policy, we had to make a few tweaks to your main page. Hope you understand. - 18:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Delete a Category Hello HopeHime4! I recently joined wikia and got really excited and maybe a little bit...head over heels in helping out. I created a category called "Male Characters" but I quickly realized that it's quite stupid and pointless. Could you please delete it? Sorry and thanks! PrimaryColour 00:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Badges Where are all your badges? thumb Adoption It says you haven't logged in since January 2012 but on the off chance you get notified on talk edits, there is an application to adopt your wiki I thought you should be made aware of at w:forum:AR:Adoption request for W.I.T.C.H. Wiki. +Y 05:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Blast From the Past Hope! Sorry I've disappeared again, but I'm back and ready to continue the project I started! I've been studying engineering, and although it's awesome, It's been quite the time-eater. I'll be editing here and there where I can, and hopefully I can get some more progress. Hope you're doing well! Studentofelements (talk) 13:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Elements Hey Hope. So, the navigation update is going smoothly (I've completed everything through the letter G so far). I know I'm Jumping the gun a bit, but while I was away, I made a point of studying elemental philosophy as viewed by both the ancient Greeks and feudal Japanese clans. Would it be on topic to add some of these details to the element pages after I'm done with navigation? talk to you later! Studentofelements (talk) 14:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Issue Issue Hope, Me Again. So, I was going through the I's for navigation, and noticed that half of the comic issue pages are labeled one way, and the other half labeled another way. It's causing some navigational nightmares, and a LOT of half done articles (for example comic 001 directs to comic 002, which doesn't exist, but comic 02 does, which links to comic 03, but only comic 3 exists...it's ridiculous, I know). I plan on making it uniform, but do you want 001, 01, or 1? also, some of the redirect pages prevent renaming certain issues, how do I get around that? thanks again Studentofelements (talk) 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Update Complete All the templates have been placed and all comic pages have bee standardized for the navigation update. sorry it took so long, but It's finally done! Hey Just wondering what you have to do to become an adminstorator im an active member of the wikia so wondering if i could become one thanks Cirino 73 (talk) 12:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC) =2013= hi there! I don't know if you know anything about this matter, but I am a friend of DREAMCOLE. My friend, here on WITCH Wiki, was the target of a mysterious hater, who started to offend him by calling him a stalker, and also commenting on the pages about him here on Wiki by modifying the original infos, and morphing them in offensive ones. I will provide you the link to this mysterious 'wikia contributor' who did all that offensive edits: Here you can see all his/her edits. In this edit, he/she calls him a stalker, in addition to all other unneeded edits: In this one, he/she calls him a faggot: http://witch.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Dreamcole?diff=prev&oldid=16261 All the summary of this wikia contributor generally shows that he/she performed lots of edits that didn't provide useful info about the character, they had just an offensive meaning. This is why we (DREAMCOLE, another friend of us, and I) would like the pages to be deleted, and not restored with their original infos. I've already seen that one of the wiki guys started to restore the original infos with no offenses, but since it's possible just with a click on those offensive edits to restore them all, we'd like the pages to be completely erased. We don't mind. We'd also like to see this mysterious hated being punished for what he/she did, but of course this is up to you guys. Thank you for your attention, and I apologize for the seriousness of this message. 21:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Help with an issue Sorry, I forgot to add to the post about DREAMCOLE a subject. It's still me. I also forgot to mention that at first, when we found out about the offenses, we tried to delete all the infos, this is why now most of the pages (the ones that haven't been restored yet) are blank at the moment. Luckily all the edits' chronology can still be visualized. Here are the link to the pages about DREAMCOLE which we'd like to be erased: *[[Fan:Dreamcole] *Fan:Dreamcole/Cole_Angelheart *Fan:Cole_%26_Will *Fan:Dreamcole/Forsaken_Hero *Fan:Dreamcole/Angelon *Fan:Dreamcole/Seroth_Knightheart *Fan:Dreamcole/Siegfried_Angelheart *Fan:Dreamcole/Yumi_Angelheart *Fan:Dreamcole/Ethereal *Fan:Dreamcole/Warriors_of_the_Crystals *Fan:Dreamcole/Kido_Knightheart *Fan:Dreamcole/WITCH_Hearts *Fan:Dreamcole/Final_Fantasy_7_WITCH *Fan:Dreamcole/WITCH_Fantasy_Hearts 22:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) RollBack Hi Hope Just wondering what I can excatly do as a rollback editor and have I been "promoted" to a rollback editor yet or is it still waiting to be confirmed great to have you back Thanks Thanks! Thank you Hope, for having deleted the pages! 14:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ummm... hello! I'm actually a newbie in the wikia editing world, even though i've already edited a significant amount of information in ''Ghost Whisperer Wiki. ''I've never really used a talk page before, or talked with other wikia users, so... hey! haha, nothing much to say. MigSanti (talk) 10:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! Twice You sent me the same message twice. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 20:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :No problems man (or you know whatever the female term is) none at all Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Will powers Hi, I wanna say that I love this series, but Will's power section is kind of loong and I think it should have its own page like Will Vandon/Powers and Abilities or Will's Powers and Abilities. I think it would better that way. Mr.DarkPhantom 20:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi I love W.I.T.C.H.!!!! <3 Adoption archived Just as an update, at w:forum:AR:Adoption request for W.I.T.C.H. Wiki#Input by herald_of_meridian, Rollback, 100+ edits Wendy closed the adoption request due to Bente's inactivity. Herald mentioned User:PrimaryColour as a candidate. I can see on that User:EloiseWinx and User:W.I.T.C.H33 also both have a lot of edits combined with recent activity perhaps if there's a need for more rollbackers to combat vandalism. +Y 03:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Adopting a Wiki I'm Here to help all of you to Adding photos to the wiki can you please help me War War Eagles, You Know It - 07:25am September 30, 2013 I get confused easily. So...I may need pointers from time to time. Ice witch96 (talk) 14:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Ice witch96 Hello! Thanks for stopping by my page so I thought I'd the favour. How long have you been a W.I.T.C.H fan? :) W.I.T.C.H. Fan Since 2004 in the 9th Grade